The HalfBlood Tournement
by BRILL WILL
Summary: An OC story. Okay this is basically it a bunch of Half-Bloods will be put in a arena to see who will. No introduction. No friends. Just a battle until there is only one left. Chapter 1 is explaining who is in it and what will happen. Demigod Hunger Games.
1. Introduction

**Okay as I explained in the summary this is how it's going work. An OC representing each cabin (including my own) will take part in a tournament. The first four will be eliminated in a competition. I will pitch a Demigod against a different Monster. The first ones to be killed will be eliminated from the tournament. If four die before the competition then they will be eliminated (any arguments will be ignored). If less than four are killed then the public will vote. If I have no choice then I will decide myself (any arguments will be ignored). Then I will pair the rest up in a series of battles. This will be done until there is only one left. I know I'm including my own OC in it but I will not be unfair. The first proper chapter will be up on New Year's DAY, not eve. Below is the list of Demigods participating and the cabin they represent. Merry Christmas!**

**Zeus: Maede Kin Maede**

**Hera: Shelbie Taylor Massing**

**Poseidon: Penny Jewels Trudel**

**Demeter Leon Lewis **

**Ares: Taryn Locke**

**Athena: Larissa Lin**

**Apollo: Melody Rachel Anderson**

**Artemis: Catherine Grace McKinley**

**Aphrodite: Adonis Omorfi**

**Hermes: Noah Ellis**

**Hades: Daniel Hollow**

**Hecate: Rena Grey**

**Tyche: Erin Aarons**

**Hypnos: Seth Fallen**

**Hebe: Face Alicia Munroe **

**Nemesis: David Brown**

**Nike: William Kilmurray (me)**

**Hephaestus: Christina Juliet Coland**

**Dionysus: MaryAnne Shivell DiCaprio**

**Iris: Alan De Coursey (another one of my OC's but only because I didn't have enough OC from the reviews)**


	2. Round 1 part 1

**Happy New Years Day! Please review and tell me what you think. Okay people this is what is going to happen. I will get a character and put them in a fight with Monster. I have explained the rules properly in the chapter before. No introduction. Just fighting. Okay, good lets go. It will be in first person. I will put their name, age and parent below.**

**READ WHAT IS ABOVE!**

**Larissa Lin, daughter of Athena, 15**

I fitted my owl helm on my head and waited for the Monster. I had no idea what they were going to bring out but I knew it wasn't good. I thought it through and decided I would use traditional demigod armour with my two swords. One could burst into flames and the other was made of ice, making it deadly cold. I was in a coliseum like arena with one entrance. The only audience in the stand were all the Gods (which was an awful lot) and Chiron. He looked sad. The Gods had assured us that we wouldn't be in any danger but the Gods don't exactly have a reputation for keeping their word. Even if they swear on the River Styx. And who gets punished? Us. Apart from me there was nothing inside it but I heard that they sometimes brought certain objects in if it had something to do with your powers. There was nothing that could help.

They released the Monster.

The entrance that I came through opened and a Chimera came out. A child of Echidna and Typhon. Great just great. It was the size of a normal lion but there was nothing normal about it. Its head and front legs belonged to a lion but the body, back legs and head popping out of the middle was a goats. And to top it off it had a tail with a snake on the end.

I charged at the Monster but before I even got close it sent a burst of flames at me. Luckily my fire sword tuck in the flames and I swung low with my ice one. The Chimera jumped over and the snake tail attempted a strike to my face but I chopped it off. The Chimera wailed at the loss of its tail/other head and lunged at me.

I deflected its claws with my swords and aimed a blow to the Monsters face. It dodged out of the way quicker than I could comprehend. _This thing is fast._ The Chimera circled me, each of us looking for an opening. Both of us made several strikes to each other but to no avail. I took swipes at him (it might have been a him. I didn't know) but he either knocked them away with his claws or jumped out of the way in time. He was no better that me as he made lunges at me and I dodged them or blocked his flames with my sword. Then I had an idea.

I cut a wide arc through the air with one sword a cut on of the straps of my armour off with the other one. As my armour clattered to the floor I hooked my sword through the other strap and chucked it at the Chimera. The Chimera shot fire at it and the melted armour landed in front of it. Using the shield as a distraction I jumped the Monster, stabbing downwards. The Monster _just_ managed to avoid death. My ice blade cut at his side but didn't kill it. I knew I had won. The wound would slow the Monster down greatly but I didn't have any armour now.

The Chimera jumped on top of me pushing me down. My swords blocked his claws but his lion head was inching closer. The Chimera was heavier and stronger than me and I had no hope of pushing it off. In the background I could hear the Gods shouting and yelling. The lion's teeth were a centimetre away from me and my face.

I did the sensible thing. I spat in his eye. It was the only thing I could think of and I'm sure that all the great heroes have done it. This seemed to have little affect so I continued to knee him in the stomach. It took me a few tries but eventually I got off of me. I wasted no time and shot too my feet raising my sword as the Chimera lunged in my direction. In all honesty I had thought I would die. When I opened my eyes the Monster was dead, the dust lay at my feet. The crowd seemed stunned for a second then started cheering. I made my way to the exit happy and shocked that I was alive.

**Daniel Hollow, son of Hades, 16**

I drew my two short Stygian Iron swords and faced the Minotaur. It was a ten foot tall hairy man with the head of a bull. It was wearing armour and a traditional Greek kilt. In the Minotaur's hand was a battle axe as big as him. The blade was shaped like the last letter of the Greek alphabet. An omega, Ω. His nostrils flared and I could tell that it was going to charge at me. It bent its horns low and charged.

I rolled out the way cutting the Minotaur's side in the process. It cut at my legs with his axe so I jumped right over it. The Monster kept trying to cut me in half and even managed to slice off a little of my short black hair. Old beefy had cornered me and I knew I only had seconds to live. I plunged my sword into the ground and three skeletons rose from the ground each armed with muskets and wearing World War II uniforms. Hopefully they were _our_ uniforms.

The skeletons repeatedly shot at the Minotaur forcing him to the end of the arena. I waited for him to disintegrate but nothing happened I looked at some of the scattered bullets on the floor and saw that they were made of metal not Celestial Bronze. The Minotaur was making its way towards me again.

'Fire!' I ordered, but it was no good. They had run out of bullets. The skeleton warriors drew there bayonets and we charged at the Monster.

As soon as the skeletons got in range they were cut down. I skidded under the Minotaur's blow, stabbed him in the leg and appeared behind him. I thought I was safe until the butt of his slammed into my stomach sending me spinning through the air. I landed in the stands, all the Gods making room for my broken body.

I looked up and the Minotaur's axe was the last thing I saw.

**Shelbie Taylor Massing, daughter of Hera, 16**

The Empousa wasted no time and slashed its claws at my face. It was so fast that I barely had time to draw my golden whip disguised as a bracelet called "Whiplash" or my Celestial Bronze sword in ring form called "Paralyser".

I block one of the claw strikes to my face and kneed her in the stomach. In the time it took her to recover I brought out whiplash and twirled it thorough the air.

The Empousa let out a laugh as if the weapon amused her. 'You can't possibly hope to beat me with that little toy. I have thought the great Percy Jackson, I am Kelli a senior and I will destroy you!'

'That's great.' I said sarcastically. 'Let me know what it is like in Tartus when I send you.' I swung my whip at her but she dodged out of the way and did a cartwheel towards me. I tried to fight back but Whiplash was no good at close range. She ducked under a strike and grabbed my arm squeezing it tight and forcing me to drop my whip. Kelli then kicked my back with her bronze leg leaving me dazed and bruised on the ground.

Kelli flicked my whip on the ground in a mocking motion, sending sparks up. 'Send me to Tartus will you? Like Hades.'

I jumped to my feet and pulled out Paralyser. She seemed to flinch at the sight of Celestial Bronze. Kelli shot Whiplash in my direction but I raised Paralyser and it tied around the blade. Kelli yanked on my whip and I was pulled in her direction. I kept trying to strike her down but Kelli kept dodging out of the way or flicking my whip, which was still attached to the sword. I swung it at her legs but the bronze one took the hit and lodged there. Kelli's face she was grinning and she punched me on the nose forcing me to let go of my sword and stumble backwards.

Kelli dropped my whip and mocked me challenged me to hand to-hand-combat. I attempted a roundhouse kick to her stomach. Emphasise on the word attempted. Even with her odd legs she managed to dodge the blow easily. I tried a few more punches but the Monster caught my fist and pushed them away like an expert. I knew I was dealing with an opponent that was stronger, faster and more experienced than me.

Kelli swiped her elbow at my face which I ducked under and slammed my fist in to her donkey leg making her go down on one knee. She countered with a back elbow and for a moment I was to dizzy to do anything. I felt some kind of force slam in to me and I landed on my backside.

The Empousa lunged on top of me her finger tightening around my throat. If I tried to get her off of me she just punched me again. I could feel myself losing air and reached out to grab something. My hand closed around Paralyser that was still suck in Kelli's leg. With the last of my strength I pulled it free ran the Monster through.

**Catherine Grace McKinley, Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Aopollo 16 **

I awaited my opponent, with my bow ready. I had it trained on the entrance and would open fire at the slightest movement. I wasn't worried about wasting arrows as my bow supplied an unlimited amount of them.

People found it strange for a child of Apollo to join the Hunters of Artemis but I didn't care. I knew I could win this. My farther and my mistress would watch over me.

The gate opened and I let a volley of arrows straight at the entrance. I couldn't see the Monster but I knew what it was when a wave of thorns were sent out at me. I rolled out of the way as they sailed over my head.

The Manticore lunged out of the entrance claws first. I jumped sideways knotting an arrow in my bow and shooting it in the Monsters side. It roared in pain swiped at my side with its clawed paw. The cut wasn't deep but it would be a disadvantage because I pride myself on my speed (that's why I'm always so depressed) and this would only slow me down.

The Manticore sent a wave of thorns from his scorpion like tail. I jumped out of the way and aimed my bow at him.

The Monster snarled and began to circle me. I didn't lose focus for a second because I knew that was what it was waiting for.

I let an arrow lose aiming for the eyes but he swatted it away with no effort what so ever. 'Do you think that you scare me?' The Manticore said in a growling voice. 'I am Thorn the great Manticore. This is not the first time I have come across a Hunter I know how to deal with them.'

'Yeah and how many times has my fellow Hunters beaten you?' I added smirking. My only response to this witty comment was a growl and attempted decapitation.

My bow was rubbish at close quarter combat and I couldn't get away without giving the Manticore a chance of taking me out. I dropped my bow and pulled out a half Celestial Bronze half Imperial Gold knife. I rarely used it but I thought that now might be as good a time as any.

The Monster winced at the sight of the two deadly metals combined into one single blade. I lunged waking several strikes with my knife but Thorn took a great leap over me.

I whirled round and raised my weapon. Thorn caught the blade in his teeth cutting his mouth in the process. It wasn't a pretty site. He looked like his face had been through the shredder and back.

He spat the knife at my feet and screamed in pain. I thought he wouldn't notice me bending down to pick up my knife considering the fact that his mouth had just been cut open. I was wrong. As soon as I made a movement the Manticore shot his claw out and I was sent spinning through the air and landed on the other side of the arena.

Thorn was still far away clutching his mouth in pain. He sent a load of thorns in my direction. Hey I just that joke. I rolled out of the way just in time as several thorns impaled the wall behind me. I brought out my bow and shot a single arrow at the Monster. It tried to swat the arrow side but he must have in too much pain as the strike was lazy and weak. The silver arrow went right through his open mouth that was wailing. I imagined that it went straight to his brain and killed him. I smiled happy to be alive.

**Maede Kin, daughter of Zeus, 13**

They unleashed the Cancer. Let me explain that Cancer is the name of a giant crab. Like the one that Hercules thought. According to legend he crushed it under his boot. Now considering it was nine feet tall I might have to think of a new plan.

The giant grab moved towards me with amazing speed and would have taken my head off, with those giant pincers if I hadn't ducked. I stepped back and drew my swords. Well at this moment in time they weren't swords. You see my golden swords could shrink and grow as large as I like. I could also make them sharp or blunt. Right now they were only an inch long but I made the blades grow to about a meter long.

I blocked one of the pincer strikes with one of my swords and struck Cancer on the top of his head with my other one. I expected the Monster to disintegrate but nothing happened. My blade hadn't even pierced its armour.

The giant's mouth frothed in a mocking way. 'Oh sh-' I began but did finish as the Cancer struck his leg out and I was sent crashing on the floor. The crab lifted his pincers but I shot lightning from my swords and it went across the arena.

I jumped to my feet and saw that the Monster was already moving towards me, its black eyes were full of intelligence and hate. I slid underneath him and saw that the underside of his belly was exposed and had no armour. I jumped up behind the grab and slammed my sword down on his back. I didn't really think this would work and I was right. Cancer turned round and hit me again, pinning me against the arena wall. Both of his pinchers were being used to pin my arms down and his mouth was getting closer to me.

I would have blasted him with electricity there and then but I was still a little drained from the last time. I kicked the underside of his belly and it was actually really soft. It only took one good kick and Cancer backed off.

He charged at me again but I controlled the wind currents and shot right over him. I turned around expecting an attack but nothing. His pincers had gotten stuck in the wall when he tried to attack me.

I slid underneath Cancer and stabbed him in his unguarded belly. He turned in to Monster dust, which landed right on top of me. The Gods in the audience cheered at my victory. I had made it to the second round happy to be alive.

**And there you have it. I will do the other fifteen Demigods over the next** **three chapters.** **Then we can see Demigod go up against Demigod. It'll be fun. **


	3. Athurs note

**This is an important author's note just to say that no Demigods were harmed in the making of this story. **_ALSO I NEED PETS FOR THE LIVIVNG_ Demigods in round. You don't have to have made the OC to submit one. If I don't have enough then I may do it in a future round were there are less Demigods.


	4. Round 1 part 2

**I hoped you liked the first proper chapter. And I hope that this one will be just as good. Copy and paste any mistakes into reviews.**

**David Brown, son of Nemesis 16**

I drew my black sword. The Laistrygonian Giant raised his club. We charged at each other. I was David Brown, son of Nemesis. I had been at camp for years and a single eight foot tall Monster was not going to stop me from victory.

My blade was knocked aside with his club and I retreated back to avoid another swing of his weapon. I ducked under a strike that could have taken my head off and moved forward slicing my opponent in the back of his leg. As he went down on one knee I jumped up and slammed the hilt of my sword on his head.

I attempted to stab the Giant while he was on the floor and have it done with but he grabbed my arm in its massive fist and threw me across the arena. I picked up my sword that I had dropped and got to my feet. I swung my sword against the Giants club.

I was on my knees blocking the Giants club strike. He was lazily pressing his weapon on top of mine with one hand. I moved out of the way as the Laistrygonian's fist smashed the part of the floor where I had just been.

I lunged, parried and thrusted my sword at the Monster but he kept knocking my blade aside with his club. I was only alive because he was too slow when he was striking. He tried to knock me off my feet but I jumped on his club and stabbed him in the arm, forcing him to drop his weapon.

The Laistrygonian punched me straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. For a few seconds I couldn't breathe. I saw the Giant grab the hilt of my sword and scream in pain, as he took it out and chucked it to the other side of the arena.

I looked for a way to fight the Monster. The only weapon anywhere close was that massive club, which I probably couldn't even lift. I would have to take the Giant on in hand to hand combat. I was dead.

The Laistrygonian made a grab for me but I dodged out of the way. I landed a blow on the side of his head. It didn't have much effect, apart from making him mad. I ducked under a swipe and rolled out of the way of a viscous kick, grabbing my sword in the process and striking at the Monsters face, cutting his cheek.

I twirled my sword in the air waiting for the Giant to make his. He struck his hand out aiming for my throat but I stabbed him in the hand, forcing him to pull it away. The Giant tried the same again but with his other hand and I did the same.

I knew I was going to win this easily. He was as dumb as a tree stump and I was the one with a weapon.

The Laistrygonian slammed both of his fists against the floor. I jumped forward moving out of the way and plunging my black blade in to the Monsters stomach.

**Adonis Omorfi, son of Aphrodite 13**

The gate opened and a Scythian dracana came out. It was a humanoid female with twin serpent trunks instead of legs. She was armed with a net and spear with a Celestial Bronze breastplate.

I drew my bow and made the first the shot. You see my arrows are different from most. There similar to the ones that belong to my half brother Cupid. If I shot her with a lead arrow then she would hate the first person she saw. Me. But if I shot with a golden arrow then she would hate the love person she saw. Me. I was using the golden ones. It would be easier to kill the Dracana if it wouldn't attack me.

The Snake woman managed to dodge out of the way with surprising speed considering she probably moved like she was on skis. It chucked her net at me and I rolled out of the way and put away my bow and clenched my fist turning my leather glove in to a small hand held crossbow.

I slowly walked towards the Scythian dracana knocked the cross bow bolts aside with her spear or dodged out of the way. I pulled out my bow planning on using it as a close quarter weapon. The Snake woman knocked my cross bow out of my hand as soon as I came in range.

I swung my bow and it caught her on the side of her head and in return she threw her net on top of me tripping me up and causing me to crash on to the floor.

The Dracana stood over me with her spear raised above my throat. I pulled an arrow out from my quiver and plunged through a hole in the net and it went straight in to her snake leg. Only too late did I realise that it was an arrow made of lead. That means that she would hate me. Oh well it's not like it was going to make a big difference. I struggled to get the net off of me. The Monster's spear came right at me and I grabbed the wooden end of it just as it was an inch away from my face.

I pulled the spear out of the Scythian dracana grasp and used it to cut the net in half. I got up levelling the weapon in case the Dracana made a move.

The Snake woman dodged to the side and missed the point of the spear by an inch. I took another swipe but she simply jumped backwards and grabbed my cross bow. I hit her arm before she could aim the cross bow and attempted to strike her in the face but she grabbed the spear with her hand and wrapped one of her snake legs around the wooden end and snapped it in two.

The Scythian dracana bent down and picked up the part of the spear that had the point on it. Our weapons clashed together. I struck her in the waist and made a lunge for her face but the Snake woman blocked it and kicked me backwards.

I made another attempt but she blocked the strike and stabbed me in the stomach with the point of the spear. I looked up and saw that the Monster was smiling.

**Alicia Munroe, daughter of Hebe 12**

The Hellhound began to circle me. I had been elected because I was the leader of the Hebe cabin. At age twelve I was one of the youngest to do this by changeling someone. I drew Nectar and got ready to face my opponent.

Nectar was the name of my knife that could be transformed into a sword by pressing the cup (which was the symbol of Hebe) that was etched in to the handle. Despite its lack of length I kept it in knife form. I couldn't really use the sword very well, it was too big. I had the same problem with armour and that was why the one I was wearing now that was enchanted to weigh nothing. Besides I was an expert with a knife, I could even impress the Ares kids. And that was not an easy thing to do.

I lunged at the Hellhound with a whirlwind of fast and viscous movements. The Hellhound I was fighting was the size of a bear. There have been bigger ones, like the one at camp that's called Mrs O'Leary, who was the size of a tank.

I slashed my knife at the Monsters side and whirled around turning my blade in to a sword just in time to back off an attack that probably would have killed me. I kept my sword level knowing that if I shrunk it back in to a knife then the Hellhound would take advantage of its lack of length and try to strike.

I took swung my sword but the Hellhound jumped right over me. I pressed the cup on my sword and blocked a claw that was going straight at my face.

The Hellhound rested its claw on my knife for a few seconds and then swiped at my leg leaving a nasty cut and forcing me to fall down. I rolled out of the way as the massive dog came crashing down on the spot where I had been a few seconds ago.

I got too my feet and rested on my sword (yes I had transformed it again) because of my injured leg. I swung my blade upwards, trying to keep my balance at the same time. I knew that I would be dead soon. The Hellhound was a very nimble creature and it would be near impossible to beat it with my sword, which I had to use to keep my balance. I decided to take a chance. I turned my sword back in to my knife and fell backwards.

As I expected the Hellhound jumped at me attempting to tear at my throat. I wacked him (I think it was a him) with the hilt of my weapon and he went sideways landing on the ground. I swung my knife widely and when stabbed the Monster.

**Penny Jewels Trudel, daughter of Poseidon 15**

It was ironic thatdecided to put me up against a Gryphon, considering my past with them. When I lived in New York I encountered a Griffin in central park. It was my first Monster and I have fond memories of it. During the fight I destroyed a few trees (so a couple of Satyrs hated me) and created a crater the size of a room. Now it is a favourite sledding spot for kids in the winter. Unfortunately I got banned from Central Park for six months. Small price to pay for not dying.

The Gryphon cawed at me, while raking it's talons across the floor. I squeezed the birth stone on my necklace and it immediately turned in to a Celestial Bronze sword. With some of the kids if they had special power then they could bring something in the arena to help them. In my case I had chosen a small pool of salt water. I took a few steps backwards as the Gryphon slowly approached.

The lion/bird Monster shot towards me with such impressive speed I barely had time to register what it had done. I used the water behind me to launch me straight up, dodging out of the way.

I got behind the Gryphon raising my sword, getting ready for an attack. The Gryphon had was ready for this and shot a claw right in my direction. I managed to block the first and second claw strikes, but the third hit me and I flew to the other side of the arena.

I saw that my wounds was bad perhaps even fatal. Maybe not right away but I would be weekend by the loss of blood in about a minute. My only chance was getting to the pool of water. But the chances of that were about as equal as Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort becoming friends on Facebook. Then again if we Demigods are good at one thing then it is doing the impossible.

The Gryphon was in the air and coming towards me. At the last possible second I slid right underneath it and sprinting towards the water. I probably wouldn't make it in time, the Gryphon was a great deal faster than me and my side felt like it was on fire. I felt a great force crash in to me propelling me in the pool.

I instantly felt refreshed and better. My wounds were healed and my mind was sharper. I sent a wave out at the Monster forcing it to back off. In doing this I had spilt almost half of the water. I had to be more careful, if I got wounded again then I would need to be able to heal myself.

The Gryphon was in the air and didn't seem to have any intention of coming down. So I decided to take the fight to him. Like before I used the water to jettison upwards, dodging a razor sharp beak and landing on its back.

I used my sword to hack at one of the wings and making a big injury. The Gryphon toppled over and crashed right against the wall of the arena. I thudded against the ground and saw a massive bird head in front of me. Wasting no time I picked my blade off the floor and drove it through his head.

**Taryn Locke, daughter of Ares 15**

I was facing a giant scorpion. I would win this easy. I pulled out my sword and swung it backwards; turning in to a knife, then twirled it like a drumstick, making it in transform to a spear. I balanced the weapon out in my hands.

The scorpion shot its stringer at me and I planted my spear in the ground, using it to pull myself out of the ground like a lever. I swung my spear around the point of it cut threw its stinger. Not all the way but enough to cause it to retreat. Poison sprayed out of the wound. A bit of it landed on my and it burned through my sleeve and I had to resist screaming in pain as some of it landed on my skin.

I ran towards the scorpion and pole vaulted over it, narrowly missing a stinger. I plunged my spear in to its tail. The scorpion squirmed in pain for a second then stood still. For a second I thought that I had killed it but then it reacted like lightning. It turned around and using its pincers cut my spear in half.

I slowly moved backwards with the blunt half over my spear in my hands. I twirled it around and if transformed in to half a sword. I looked over and saw that the spear that was stuck in the scorpion's tail had transformed to a broken sword as well.

A slick, black, pincer sailed over my head as I ducked and charged forward. I knocked the other pincer out of the way and was about to stab downwards but stinger came at me. I managed to block it but the force of the strike knocked me backwards.

I threw my broken sword like a knife (they were more or less the same size, anyway) and it cut off the Monsters stringer. More poison sprayed threw the air but I was ready this time and dodged out of the way. I jumped over the scorpion's pincers and on top of its sleek body. I made my way down to the end but, I had forgotten about the tail. The stinger may not have attached but it was still a blunt and powerful weapon that sent me to the other side of the arena. I got too my feet just in time to dodge the same tail, as it came towards me.

I sprinted towards my broken sword and scooped it up, once again deflecting the tail that came at me. I turned my sword in to a spear and grabbed a half of it that was stuck in the scorpion's tail. With both parts of the weapon on my hand I was knocked a couple of meters in the air.

While I was in midair I connected my weapon together and came plaiting down. I landed on my side sitting there for a second, until I pincer came my way and I rolled right under the scorpion. I got my spear ready and stabbed in it. For a second I thought it was going to crush me but it just turned to dust.

**If you didn't get the memo for the last chapter then you should know that I need pets for each of the characters that live for round 2. _**I used MAEDE KIN briefly in the final chapter for Rise of the Monster I The Spear of Ares. I hope you don't mind. **_**


	5. Round 1 part 3

**Okay guys I need a pet for each of the characters. Anyone can submit them.**

**Seth Fallen, son of Hypnos 16**

My opponent was a Harpy. A woman with long claws and black hair and had wings attached to her arms that had bright blue feathers and a javelin in one hand. She was stalking, slowly through the air, getting ready to throw her weapon. She lunged at me and I drew my rapier and stiletto knife, blocking her blow.

I slashed down with my blade but she blocked it using her javelin. The Harpy struck at me with the point but I managed to block it with my stiletto. She gripped my arms with the talons on her feet. I tried to aim my weapons the Harpy kept dodging out of the way. Using the limited range of my rapier to fend off the strikes from her javelin that was aimed at my head.

The Harpy (her talons were still wrapped around my wrist) dragged me to the floor and let go of me. I rolled over and jumped to my feet as a claw came my way. I moved back and sheathed my stiletto. Using my rapier I kept the Monster at bay and produced one of five throwing knives from my belt.

I threw three of them but each one was deflected by the Harpy's javelin, with amazing speed. I briefly considered using another one but decided against it. She would just knock them aside again.

I lunged with my blade but it was knocked aside and the bird, woman stood on the flat of my blade and jabbed at my facing, cutting off some of my golden coloured hair in the process, forcing me to retreat backwards.

I drew my stiletto and another throwing knife and engaged the Harpy in flash of weaponry. Blades and wooden staffs blurred in a frenzy of savage attacks. I sharp point missed my neck by a centimetre and in return I nicked her on the elbow.

That was the closet I got too stabbing her. I made several attempts to slice her up but I was at a disadvantage. I was using knives and they barely had any range. I had speed on my side but so did the Harpy. I did get close a number of times, but making a small cut on her elbow was the best I could do.

I made some grabs for my rapier, so I could level the plain fields (making thins even) but no such luck. I couldn't get anywhere near the blade without the fuss of getting death or dismembered. It's the little things that I tend to worry about. I did a forward roll over a single swipe and stabbed the Monster in the side. The Harpy screeched in agony and retreated to the air. I pick up my longer blade and pointed it to the air.

I saw the Monster flying in the air screaming in pain. I knew now was as good as time as any. I grabbed my final throwing knives and aimed let it fly. As I suspected the Harpy was in too much pain to dodge or block the strike. And my knife impaled in her chest.

**Noah Ellis, son of Hermes**

Hey guys I'm Noah. Like the person who made the ark. I drew my sword and shield and got ready for an attack. This time the battle field was different, the entire thing was covered in grass. Now I know that if you have special Demigod powers then they bring out equipment to help you, but the only powers I have are being an excellent and a fast runner. If I was a child of Demeter then it would make more sense. Maybe they got me mixed up with someone else.

Then I had a sudden thought. If this grass wasn't here for me then maybe it was here for the Monster. As if to answer my question I felt the grass wrap around my leg and pull me to the ground. The grass then started to wrap rope around my body, tying me up. I slashed the weed and raised my shield just in time as something launched from the ground and at me. I bashed my shield in to its face and it disappeared in to the ground again. Even though I only saw it for a second I knew what was, a Karpoi.

It was only the size of a toddler, with rolls of baby fat, but its skin had a greenish hue from the chlorophyll in its veins. It also had brittle wings like corn-husks and tufts of white hair like corn silk. Its face was pitted with kernels of grain. Their eyes are solid green, and they have canine fangs for teeth. All in all it looked like a little Cupid, piranha.

That's why the Gods had put the grass here, to level the playing fields. You're under average Demigod could take out a Karpoi easy. And I was only aloud to face one opponent so they decided to give it a fighting chance. I was right the Gods do hate me.

Several times the Monster launched its self out of the grass and several times I bashed it with my shield and forced it to retreat. Once I got lucky and slashed the grass creature down the side as it was retreating, back in to the ground.

I felt a force slam in to my knees pushing me on to the floor. Knowing that the vine, like grass would wrap around me, I jumped to my feet and slashed at any grass that was growing to an unnatural rate.

The Karpoi lunged at my face, blinding me and weighing me down. I stabbed above my face but my sword came in to contact with nothing. The grain spirit had disappeared. I heard movement behind and stuck my leg out, in a back kick.

I whirled around and managed to stab my enemy just in time as it had lunged at my face again. The Monster looked surprised to see it had been beaten. It also looked sad about it. Then I watched it, as it turned in to pieces of wheat. That was _very_ random.

**Leon Lewis, son of Demeter 14**

I wondered what my opponent was going to be as they my mother, Demeter, simply waved her hand and the grass from Seth Fallen's fight vanishes. I can't believe that he was lucky enough to get a Karpoi. I mean there so weak. Demigods aren't supposed to get lucky, it's in the contract.

I made my way down to the arena in full Greek armour and armed only with a knife. I stood at the entrance waiting for the Monster to come out. And then Medusa came out. Well it wasn't it actually Medusa, that would have been too hard. Instead it probably one of her sisters and she wasn't exactly pretty. The Gorgon had a humanoid body with rooster feet and vipers for hair, with tusk jutting out of her mouth. Instead of nail, she had long claws and brittle bat wings on her back. And I thought that her sister, Medusa, was ugly. This was just another level.

On her apron (I don't know why she had an apron, probably a Monster thing) she had a name tag that said Beano. Well that's how it looked but being dyslectic it was probably Stheno, from what I remember in Greek Mythology class back at camp. I never really paid attention. I think I know all I need to know. If there's a Monster it will try to kill you, so you should kill it.

I lunged with my dagger and the Monster reacted with lightning speed, grabbing my wrist and bending it back, painfully, making me drop it. She grabbed my other wrist and tried to take a chunk out of my neck. I responded my head butting her, right on the nose. Unfortunately during the awesome head butt I cut both of me cheeks on her tusks.

I bent down and grabbed my dagger, moving out of the way as claw came at my face. I dodged the blow but she cut my nose and managed to draw blood. We circled each other, both waiting for the opportunity to land that fatal strike. I twirled my dagger so it was facing downwards and jumped up, aiming my dagger at the snake lady's head. Again Stheno grabbed my arm but I was prepared for that and kicked out.

My foot came in contact with her stomach and she fell backwards shrieking. I waved my dagger keeping the old hag at bay. The Monster eyed my weapon carefully before shooting upwards, using her wings to keep in the air. She circled me again and randomly dive bombed at me.

I hadn't been expecting this kamikaze attacking so I only realised what she was doing too late. I think that Stheno wanted to stab me in the face, because that was the only part of my body that didn't have armour on and would land a killing blow, but I think she had also expected me to move out of the way a little as she completely missed me face but crashed in to me anyway. My vision had blurred a bit so I grabbed my knife, which was on the floor next to and stabbed what lay on top of me. And that was the end of Beano.

**Melody Rachel Anderson, daughter of Apollo 15**

I raised my bow as the Dragon came at me. Now I know what you're thinking. How am I supposed to beat a massive, fire breathing lizard Monster? Well this Dragon was only about the size of a bear with red scales and long wings on its back. Still even a baby Dragon would be a bit of a challenge in a fight. I had plugged the headphones of my IPod in my ears just in case. Let me explain that it is a special IPod that lets me get information on anything. The Hephaestus had upgraded it so that it would give me information on Monsters and I could get the information over my head phones.

The Dragon set out a burst of fire at me. I ran around it, firing arrows at its scaly hide. Over the roar of the battle I heard my IPod telling me about Dragons.

_The Dragon is a dangerous, lizard like Monster and a cousin of the Drakons. Most have wings and can breathe fire although some don't. A few spit poison and when born it is the size of a dog. Dragons grow at an amazing rate and will reach full size in a couple of years. They have armour made of scales that is extremely hard to penetrate. There are few places were the armour isn't present or is weak enough to penetrate. These places include; under the wings, the inside of the mouth, the eye and the underside of its belly._

I ducked under a tail swipe, aimed at me face and attempted to under it, to one of its weak spots. The Dragon must have been anticipating my movements as it shot one of its back legs out, blocking my way. I shot at its eye but the Monster flew upwards to dodge out of the way and sent another burst of flames at me. I ran underneath him and made a second attempt to shoot its belly. My arrow hit home, causing the Dragon to screech in pain. The shot certainly wounded it, as my ear drums found out, but didn't kill. I would have fired again but it dropped down on me and I had to roll out of the way, to avoid being swashed.

I quickly got up and shot another again the wooden shaft bouncing of its mouth, an inch off my target. The Lizard Monster took a great leap towards me its claws an inch away from my face. I hit the Dragon across the face with my bow and pulled an arrow from my quiver and slammed it down on the inside of its mouth. Once again the blow penetrated the skin but didn't kill it.

Out of rage the Dragon shot its claw right at me and sent me spinning across the arena. I looked down at my injuries and saw that they were bad. _Very_ bad. I needed to win this fight soon otherwise I was a goner. The Monster lumbered towards me, its eyes full of rage and pain. I took another arrow out of my quiver and threw it like a knife, throwing it right inside the Dragons mouth.

**Rena Grey, daughter of Hecate 15**

I was going to fight Orthus the two headed dog and child of Typhon and Echidna. I thought I was going to sail through this. Being a Demigod I should have known better. It bounded towards me and I unstrapped the V-42 stilettos on my forearms and slashed at the dog. Both of these were lashed with poison and touch of them could kill the Monster instantly.

The dog heads growled in two part harmony began to circle me. It occasionally shot out a claw at my face and I easily deflected with my knife. Sadly thee blades didn't touch the skin so the poison had no effect.

It lunged at me but I dodged out of the way and stabbed downwards and then using my stiletto to make a wide arc forcing Orthus to keep at bay. I then hooked with my right arm and pulled it back just in time as one of the dogs heads tried to bite it off. I kicked one of Othrys faces, but the other snapped at my leg and I fell on the floor.

I slashed my V-42s in front of me, in case the Monster tried to tear at my face, then shot to my feet and threw both of the knives. One of the blades shot right over its ear but the second impaled in its claw. I cursed under my breath. The poison still wasn't going to get in to the blood. The claw wasn't didn't have anything inside it like blood, that could carry the poison around the body. At best the claw would fall off and part of the paw would rot in about a minute.

I was going to grab to more stilettos that were in there sheaths on my back but decided against. I would do this like a true daughter of Hecate, with magic.

I shot two small bolts of electricity at Orthus but he jumped over them. It was going to attack me but I made a fireball in each hand so it would retreat. I wouldn't be able to control the fire that well but it didn't have to know that. I attempted to shoot the fire out of my hands to try and finish it off but both shots were poor and it by a mile.

I pulled two more stilettos out of their sheaths on my back and charged determined to end this battle. Orthus jumped on top of me but I used both of my knives to sever his front legs. The Monster fell to the floor in pain and I plunged my V-42s in to its heads.


	6. Round 1 part 4

**Guys I still need the pets. Please submit some. Thanks to everyone who has.**

**Christina Juliet Coland, daughter of Hephaestus 15**

I drew an arrow from my quiver and placed it in Fire Heart. That was the name of my bow; I had designed it when I first came to camp and added six inch blades on both sides for close quarter combat.

My opponent was a Hyperborean Giant (which I found ironic considering that my father is the God of fire) was a thirty foot tall ma, with ice cold hair and light blue skin. I knew that even though they were supposed to be peaceful some of these Monsters had sided with Kronos in the war.

I had selected a fire arrow and let it fly. The ice man only had to breathe on the flaming shaft and it was immediately frozen. Moving out of the way of his icy breath I slung my bow over my shoulder and shot a fire ball out of my hands and at the Hyperborean's leg. When the fire ball came in contact it exploded. At first the only real damage I saw was that its leg was wet. Then I realized that it was melting. The ice Giant bellowed in pain and sent a third burst of frosty breath. I counted my setting my hands alight and using them as a shield. We both sent out jets of ice or fire and we both blocked them or dodged. Well I dodged the Hyborean was too big to be that nimble.

I was tiring using fire from thin air. If I couldn't make fire from thin air then they just would have brought in bon fire or something like that. But this was taking its toll on me.

I rolled out of some icy breath and ran through the Giants legs putting an exploding arrow in Fire heart. I shot the Hyperborean in the back, forcing him to fall over on knee in pain. I shot him in the back again with a poison arrow this time and saw the wooden shaft get logged in his blue back and that area turn to ice.

I took my golden opportunity and dropped Fire heart, setting my hands ablaze and shooting two powerful gets of fire. After about twenty seconds I collapsed on to the floor to exhausted to carry on. I saw that the ice Giant was in now better condition and was surrounded by water that used to be a part of him.

I also noticed that the Giant was a bit smaller and in one last attempt to finish me off it lunged towards me stretching its long blue towards me. It pinned me to the ground and was probably about to turn me in to and ice statue but I rammed one of the blades, that were attached to Fire heart in to its chest and it froze, turning in to a block of ice.

**Mary Anne Shivell DiCaprio, daughter of Dionysus 13**

I turned my leopard ring and it transformed in to a spear. My opponent was one of the bear twins called Agrius. He was eight feet tall, wearing nothing but blue jeans and covered in shag-carpeted thick brown fur, with claws for fingernails, feet like paws, snouts for noses, and all their teeth being pointed canines. He carried a javelin in his hands but would probably hold his own for a little while, without a weapon.

Agrius swung his javelin towards my face. I ducked underneath the strike and held the spear above me as the bear man brought the javelin point down at my face. I pushed the wooden shaft off and jabbed the point of my spear at Agrius's gut, making him step back.

I jumped over a swipe at my legs and made a cut across the bear's face. It wasn't a deep cut and mostly made it angry.

I stepped backwards when a javelin tip came my way and buried itself in the ground. Before Agrius could pull it out I summoned a bunch of grape vines to wrap around it hold it fast. As Agrius tried to pull it away I slammed the blunt part of my spear against the wounded part of his face. The Monster backed away, its cheek bleeding. I levelled the point at its chest ready to finish this fight. But I had overestimated the damage I had done. Agrius simply got hold of my spear and snapped it like twig. I used the blunt half that was broken off and brought it down on his nose. I was about to do the same again but he grabbed it and wrestled the makeshift club out of my hands.

Before he could pummel me to a pulp I commanded some grapevines to grow out of the ground and hold him still. I then released the ones that were holding the javelin in and got in to a combat stance, ready for any attack.

Agrius tore through the grape vines like they were made of nothing and advanced towards me. I waved the javelin in front of him, threateningly in case he attempted to break it like he did to my spear. I thrust the tip forward but he dodged and struck me on the side of my head. I rolled away and jumped to my feet, then put the blunt end of the javelin on the ground and used it as a lever to jump up and kick the bear man in the stomach.

As went down jumped on his stomach and pointed the javelin end at his throat. He tilted his head to the side and avoided that fatal blow and used his teeth to snap the metal part in half. I wonder why they give him weapons if he's just going to break them all.

I brought the staff in to his mouth and actually knocked a few of his teeth in! I jumped out of the way of a claw strike and struck him over the head as he got too his feet. I moved in for another blow but he grabbed hold of my wrist and twisted it making me drop it in pain. Agrius then through me against the floor and raised his clawed hand. Next to me was the small javelin point barely the size of a dagger. Just as a claw came at my head I grabbed the javelin tip and plunged it in to the bear man's stomach.

**Erin Aarons, daughter of Tyche 13**

I knew I could beat the Sphinx. After all, my mother was the Goddess of luck. Although Demigods weren't supposed to be lucky, but I was an expectation. I drew my four foot long Celestial Bronze sword called Luck Charms. It was a lion with a woman's head that wore _way _too much makeup.

I lunged forward with Lucky Charms but the Griffin dodged out of the way and sprang at me. I swung my sword in a wide arc and forced the Sphinx to keep a back. She snarled angrily and began to circle me. I wasn't going to let it move were it wanted to so I stepped in front of where the Sphinx was trying to move and forced her back to the wall of the arena. I saw it bending low and wondered what the Sphinx was up too. Only too late I realized that it was tensing, getting ready to pounce.

I got to the floor as the Monster sailed over my head and slashed its underside as it went. The Sphinx whirled round obviously in pain. I ducked under a claw and rolled to one side, stood up and stabbed the Sphinx in the thigh.

The Sphinx retreated before with only a minor scratch and deflected a sword strike with her claw. I bashed the hilt of my sword down on her head as she had tried to tear me to pieces.

I jumped up and aimed for the face. The lion, woman managed to stand up on its back legs and used its claws to grab Lucky Charm and send it spinning to the ground. Unarmed and out matched in every physical aspect and no way to kill my opponent I did the honourable thing and ran. The Gods in the audience jeered as I ran and Sphinx close me. I knew I couldn't out run her. But that wasn't the plan. When I was a few inches away from the wall I jumped sideways and the Sphinx crashed in to the wall. Now it would be rare for Giants to fall for that trick, but as always luck was on my side.

I ran towards Lucky Charms and scooped it up, putting it out in front of me as the lion woman pounded after me. I jabbed at one of the lions legs hoping to disable it. And that turned out to be the mistake that made my luck ran out.

The Sphinx moved its paw out of the way with lightning speed and stepped on the flat of my blade, disarming me _again_. And I thought I was lucky. The Monster pounced on me pinning my arms down with her claws. It then lifted one of its paws off the ground and struck my neck.

**William Kilmurray, son of Nike 13**

I drew two sword handles from my belt and pressed and small button on each of them. In a few seconds I was holding two short swords called Honour and Glory. They each had an inscription on it saying, _Without honour _andthe other said, _there is no glory._ I had got them from my mother Nike the Goddess of victory and they had both saved my life.

I twirled my blades (I liked to show off a bit) and pointed them at the Telekhine. It had a face like a dog, with a black snout, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Its body was sleek and black like a seals. It had stubby legs that were half flippers and half foot, and human-like hands with sharp claws. If you blended together a Doberman pinscher, a human and a sea lion, they'll look a bit like a Telekhine. I heard that adult Telekhines could grow up to seven feet tall. Luckily the one I was going to fight was only, about six inches bigger than me. I wasn't worried I had taken out bigger than that. Not in real life of course but I've still taken out bigger.

The Telekhine drew a black blade that was a foot and a half longer than both of mine and swung it at me. I blocked the strike and with one of my swords and pushed it aside with the other, then swung it at its throat.

The Telekhine stepped backwards and pulled out a wicked knife. We both engaged in a furry of weapons, ducking, lunging, hacking and on the single occasion brutally (obviously on my part) kicking below the belt. The dog, seal, human, creature doubled over in pain and I thrusted my blade at that dog face. I dropped my sword in pain and retreated backwards. I saw that a gash had been opened in my arm by its knife.

I took out one of my two throwing knives and launched it at the Monster, which was easily deflected, and drew my second one, planning on using it for close quarter combat. I feinted a strike with my knife and swung Honour (the sword) at the Telekhine's stomach I thought the strike would finish it off but he managed to block it with his knife, only getting a small cut.

I was forced backwards blocking the never ending thrusts and lunges. The Monster brought down both of his blades at me; it took all my strength to block the strike. The Telekhine then used its flipper like foot and kicked me back against the arena wall, causing me to slide to the floor.

I aimed my sword at his wound stomach but he brought his own sword round and knocked it out of my hand. I stabbed him in the knife arm and twisted the knife, making him drop it. I grabbed the weapon and weakly blocked his sword. I then and rolled under his arm and jumped on his back and plunged the short blade right through its black heart.

**Alan De Coursey, child of Iris 14**

I swung my spiked chain in a circle to show off and a trail of light briefly trailed behind it. The Cyclopes thrust his fist forward, missing my head by a few centimetres. I swung the chain on its hand and the spikes dug in to the flesh, causing the one eyed giant to scream in pain. It pulled its hand back and tore the chain from my grasp. I drew my only remaining weapon I had left, a long reflective knife that had a red jewel on the hilt. I doubted such I feeble weapon could beat a fifteen foot

I skidded underneath the Cyclopes and jabbed him in the leg and then in the back of the knee. The Cyclopes dropped down and struck at the side of my head. I ducked underneath his arm and grabbed the handle of the spiked chain (which was still attached to his arm) and was yanked off my as the Cyclopes tried to shake me off. The Cyclopes then raised his hand above his head and I let go. Naturally he looked up just in time for me land on his ye and blind him.

I fell to the floor and heard the Monster scream in pain. He then started to randomly wave his arms and legs around. I realized that he was looking for me. I slowly moved out of the way as giant foot came past. He was bound to hear me soon and I had dropped my knife when he was swinging me around the room.

I then had an idea and took off one of my trainers and through it across the room. The Cyclopes turned his head at the sound and began madly waving his arms and legs around in the other direction. Quietly I ran over to my knife. I noticed that the audience had gone silent. Probably not wanting to attract the attention of the man eating, one eyed, giant.

The Cyclopes was still madly waving its arms about and I took this moment to confuse it a little more. I quickly took off my other and through it to my right. As I had expected he bounded his way to where I had chucked it and I quietly made my way over to him, which was much easier with no shoes on.

I was about to run him through with my knife and suddenly felt a force slam in to my head. I must have made some kind of noise and the Monster had lashed out, because suddenly everything went black.

**I now I will begin to pitch the Demigods in one on one fights. Sorry to all those character who I killed off.**


	7. Round 2

**Enjoy and review. Sorry its rubbish I am unwell at the moment and it's hard to do constant fighting, you run of out of material. I will underline the pov of the person it is in.**

**Larissa Lin**** v Shelbie Taylor Massing**

Shelbie sent her Imperial Gold whip called Whiplash at me, but I easily deflected it with my fire sword. I then advanced trying to get my opponent within striking distances, deflecting lashes from Whiplash. Shelbie saw this strategy and chucked the ring on her hand in the air and it came back down as a sword called Paralyser.

We engaged in close quarter combat for a while, Shelbie had turned Whiplash back in to a bracelet on her arm, as its length is to great and can only be used effectively from a distance.

I then kicked Shelbie back and thrusted my sword forward. The child of Hera dodged out of the way and rolled to one side. Using the distances between us as an advantage, brought out her whip again swinging it at me. I blocked the strike with my ice sword and it got frozen fast.

Both of us pulled on our weapons to try and separate them but it didn't do any good. I lunged at my opponent but my sword was pulled out of my hand by Whiplash. Shelbie then dropped the whip and fought me in a sword fight.

I deflected a strike from Paralyser and got behind her, the slammed the hilt of my fire blade in to my attackers' neck. Shelbie fell forward on one knee and dropped her own weapon. She then shot up and grabbed my sword arm so I couldn't get her in range and then she twisted my and pushed me down.

I then swept the legs out from underneath Shelbie and got on top of her holding my sword at her throat.

For a few minutes everybody was still. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. The ones who got defeated by Monsters were alive but that was different. Chiron told me that anyone who was killed in this arena would come back to life in an hour but let's say I killed her and she actually died. Then Zeus stood up and started clapping his hands, his voice boomed across the arena. 'Congratulations Larissa Lin on your victory.' I stood up and dropped my weapon and helped my beaten friend, to her feet.

**Catherine Grace McKinley**** v Maede Kin**

Me and Maede Kin the daughter of Zeus walked into the arena and respectively shook hands. And then we began to tear each other to pieces. Swords and clashed against my knife as Maede pressed her attacks hard forcing me backwards. I knew at a disadvantage here. Her swords were twice the size of my single knife. If she had one sword then I could manage, but two was a problem.

I attempted a disarming technique and it would have worked but I had to step back from blow aimed at my throat.

Maede side stepped a knife strike and caught it between her two swords, pushing her weight on them and disarming me. I then brought out her bow and blocked a golden blade and then slammed it into her face then stepped back, firing arrows that were knocked aside with ease.

I saw electricity charging up in my opponent's swords and realised what she was about to do, just rolling out of the way in time to dodge a lightning strike that left quite a big scorch mark in the wall behind me.

I scooped up my knife and jabbed at Maede's face, only missing her by a centimetre. We fought in a furry of weapons; moving back and forth, dodging, slashing, hacking, until one of us made a mistake.

I caught a golden blade between the bow string and wooden part of it and if I say so I did an impressive move making the sword clatter against the floor. She attempted a strike with her other sword but I made a long gash across her arm with my knife, making her defenceless.

I swung my bow but, Maede grabbed and twisted it up behind my back and kicked me to the floor.

I started to crawl back, to try and find room to get to my feet but the daughter of Zeus pressed her attacks hard, with my own bow, making the arm holding my knife ache from blocking the blows.

I rolled forward and elbowed Maede in the back of her knee, tripping her. I acted with lightning speed and pinned the arm with my bow down and put my knife to her throat, winning me the battle and allowing me to advance to the third round.

Then I realised I had just beaten the daughter of Zeus. The King of the Gods is not going to be happy about this.

**David Brown**** v Alicia Munroe**

My sword sailed over Alicia's head and I had to quickly move back to avoid getting stabbed in the side by her knife. I had clearly underestimated my opponent due to the fact that I was older and more experienced, but she was skilled with her knife and extremely nimble.

I deflected a strike from the smaller blade and blocked another strike, as Alicia span on her heel and transformed her knife into a sword and it clashed against my own black one.

I kicked her in the side and swung my down hard, Alicia managed to block by pressing her hand against the flat of her sword. I pushed down harder and she got down on one knee and shot upwards, pressing the cup symbol on the sword handle and turning it back into a knife.

Now things were going to get interesting.

I grabbed my sword hilt with both hands and kept my elbows bent, trying to avoid wide swings so she couldn't duck out of the way and stab me in the side.

Alicia sidestepped a strike aimed a blow at my legs, which I jumped over and put my sword behind my back to protect it from a second blow.

I pressed my attacks hard, using short and powerful thrusts and lunges, making her use all her speed and agility to match my strength and stamina. My plan was to make her wear herself out. After all she was just a twelve year old girl wearing heavy armour. I thought that until I saw the cup symbol on the side of it and realised that it was a present from her mother, amour that was enchanted to weigh nothing.

I lunged forward, my sword missing her by a centimetre and swung it a hundred and sixty degrees, forcing Alicia to put her back to the wall so she didn't get decapitated.

I thrusted my blade forward which Alicia managed to block with Nectar (that's the name of her knife/sword. Did I mention that?). My opponent my weapon away and slashed her knife across my nose and held it threateningly, trying to hold me off.

I dropped my sword and charged at the girl, grabbing both of her wrists so she couldn't aim her knife. I pulled Nectar from her hands and levelled it at her throat. Grabbed my waist and attempted to tackle me but, only forced me back one step and that was because I wasn't expecting it.

I grabbed her armour straps and pinned her to the wall. Picking up my fallen sword I heard the Gods cheering and smiled to myself.

**Taryn Locke v ****Penny Jewels Trudel**

I squeezed the birthstone on my necklace and it transformed into a golden sword with ruby coloured patterns woven in it. I saw that the person I was fighting was Taryn Locke, daughter of Ares. Her cabin had always hated mine ever since my half brother, Percy Jackson had defeated their farther in single combat. Obviously we rubbed it in their faces whenever possible. I we wonder why they hate us.

She drew a knife and twirled it like a drumstick and it transformed into a spear. For a moment we regarded each other, deciding what to make of our opponent. We were both fifteen and had been at camp roughly the same amount of time. I was a daughter of the Big Three but until the final round you couldn't use any powers or anything like that. It would come down to pure skill. And with that I attacked.

I lunged forward and swung my sword but, Taryn blocked it and used both ends of to knock away my other attempts and forced me back. Taryn held the spear at length and powerfully thrusted it forward several times. I dodge out of the way of two the strikes and sidestep the third, wrapping my left arm around the shaft and bring the sword in my right down as hard as I could, slicing off the point.

She stepped back in shock and examined her broken spear. For a moment she looked like she was going the chuck it on the floor but then smiled and sent the end of the staff at me with lightning speed.

I fended off and my blade sailed over Taryn's head as she ducked out the way and grabbed my sword arm, slamming her staff into my fingers.

I dropped my sword in and titled and bent down to pick it up but, my opponent knocked it aside and tripped me.

I arched my back and flipped up with using my hands so I could grab my enemy's weapon. We wrestled over the broken trying to prise it from it form each other's grip.

Taryn then spun around and flipped me over her. I crashed to the floor and regained my senses just in time to move my head away from her staff.

I got up and saw the child of Ares twirled her staff and it transformed into a jigsaw with the point missing. I looked around for some form of weapon. The only thing close was the tiny sword point which I had originally been the end of the spear that I had severed.

Taryn came at me swinging her sword like mad. I only just managed to dodge and duck under her series of swipes and ways to dismember my limbs.

I grabbed hold of her wrist and bent it back, making her drop it. Her fist caught me on the side of my head and she dropped down and picked up her weapon and held it at my throat. I had lost and would be disqualified from the Half Blood tournament.

**Melody Rachel Anderson v ****Seth Fallen**

I deflected a golden arrow with my rapier and threw one of my five throwing knives across at Melody, the child of Apollo and my next victim (sorry, opponent. For some reason I keep getting the two mixed up).

Melody ducked under the throwing knife and continued to fire arrows at me, which were deflected with ease. I brought my sword down hard but she used her bow as an offensive weapon and blocked it. She then drew an arrow from her quiver and tried to plunge it into my shoulder but, I brought out my stiletto and sliced the wooden shaft in half.

I knocked aside the bow and jabbed at her, only for my rapier to be blocked by a heavy iron arrow. Melody sent it at my face but I arched my back and it sailed over my head. We fought quickly and on instinct, trading blow for blow. I nicked the flesh on her forearm – she struck me over the head with her bow. She stabbed the side of my knee – I jabbed at her foot. Melody nearly poked my eye out – I almost severed her nose. If I did had done that I wondered how she would have smelled. Probably terrible. That was a joke by the way.

I loop my blade through her bow and cut off the strings so she can't use it to fire arrows anymore and lunge at her with my stiletto. She dodges out of the way and slams her broken bow on the back of my head I turn around and see her throwing her iron arrow at me. On instinct I bring my rapier round, only for it to explode. Compared to most Demigod styled explosions, it was only small, but the force of it still blew me off my feet.

The blast had knocked both of my weapons out of my hands, leaving me defenceless. I slowly got to my feet and felt a bow come in to contact with my face. Melody brought it round again but this time I blocked it with my arm and drew a throwing knife from my belt.

I ducked under her bow and got behind, twisting one arm and using my other hand to put the knife to her throat. I had done it. I had won. I bet no one saw that coming.

Just for a laugh (well that's what I'll tell people if she says no) I said. 'Do you want to go out some time?'

**Leon Lewis**** v Rena Grey**

I drew my 12 in dagger and Rena drew a single V-42 stiletto. The entire fight was actually quite brief but viscous all the same. I deflect and a strike and took a swipe at her throat, making her step back. She blocked and span on her heel and rapidly swung her V-42 at my face. It took all my power and skill not to get torn to shreds.

I ducked as a stiletto sailed passed over my head and jabbed at my opponents knee. The child of Hecate moved her leg and stood on my dagger then kicked me in the chest.

I rolled behind her and pulled a knife out of one the sheaths on Rena's back. She reacted with lightning speed and swung her weapon around and we locked blades.

'You know you can't win.' Rena remarked with confidence. 'I have rid you once and have got plenty more weapons. Even if I was to by some miracle become completely disarmed then I would still have my magic.' And just to prove her point she summoned a small fire bolt in her hand.

'You've always got to bring a gun to a knife fight haven't you?' I remarked with a smirk and shoved her backwards.

Rena pulled out another V-42 and charged at me like a whirlwind. I blocked, dodged, jabbed and made smart arse comments but it felt like I was fighting five knife men (sorry, knife women) at once.

I'm moving backwards as I fight now. If I try and stab her then my stiletto is either knocked aside or she attempts to cut my hand off. I'm not doing to good as you can see.

I block a lunge and manage to scratch her hand. I noticed that she looks worried, so I the advantage and trip her, pressing my knife (well actually her knife) to her.

I thought I had won but she the grabbed my wrist and twisted it round making me drop the V-42 into her hand. I then got kneed in the gut and suddenly she was on top of me. After a few minutes with the blade against my face she collapsed.

I was beginning to wonder what had when I saw Zeus talking to Hecate. Finally he stood up and said. 'I shall declare victory on Rena Grey, child of Hecate, because despite falling victim to the poison of her own knife, she was able to defeat Leon Lewis before the poison took affect.' There was some hissing and booing from the other Gods but Zeus's word was final.

As I felt I saw Apollo carrying off Rena, singing one of his famous haikus, which cheered me up a bit, knowing the torture she would face.

**Noah Ellis**** v Christina Juliet Coland**

I charged at Christina. She knocked my sword away with her bow and took a swipe at me with one of the six inch blades on the end of it. I managed to block it with my sword and continued to attack, bringing my sword down hard, defending myself with my shield.

Christina managed to hold out against my attacks, nimbly dodging and blocking. She kept trying to put an arrow in her bow but I made sure she didn't, recognising that she was trying to load and explosive arrow.

I pushed forward keeping my sword and shield close to my body to make that she didn't get an opening attack.

I lunge at my opponent but Christina side steps so I bring by sword round in an arc causing her to retreat. She then did something really unexpected she slung her bow over her shoulder and held her hands out. At first I wondered what she was doing until she let a jet of fire out of her hand. I raised my shield to block it and after a few seconds threw it on the floor in pain, as the heat had rapidly increased and become too hot to handle.

I saw Christina smirking and in anger charged forward but stopped as she turned her hands into a wall of fire.

I began to circle my fiery foe (bad pun I know) wondering what to do. I also wondered why she hadn't attacked me with her fire. Then I realized that it drained her. It was probably taking up a good portion of her energy just to keep up her wall of fire. I had to act before she decided to burn me to death. The question was what to do?

I feinted several strikes until Christina got fed up and began to shoot fireballs the size of apples in my direction. I rolled out of the way and grabbed my shield, which still had steam coming out of it and threw it like a massive metal Frisbee. It caught my opponent on the forehead and knocked her out. I stood over her with my sword at her throat waiting.

Then the Gods started clapping and I think I might have won.

**William Kilmurray**** v M****ary Anne Shivell DiCaprio**

I drew my two short swords and Mary turned her leopard ring into a spear. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Now that we had the pleasantries out the way we could try and kill each other.

I blocked with both of my swords and pushed with my attacks, ducking underneath a swing and striking at her stomach, which was knocked out of the way.

I struck out using one sword to try and strike my opponent and the other to fend off any attacks. I knocked aside the spear point aside and aimed a blow to the face but before I could react she tripped me up plunged her weapon towards my chest.

I rolled away and jumped to my feet as Mary reopened the wound on my arm that I had got in my last fight and made me drop my blade. I wanted to yell in pain, but just gritted my teeth and continued to attack, dropping low to avoid my head getting detached from my shoulders.

I got hit in the face by the blunt of the staff and stumbled back. I pretended to be badly hurt and suddenly grabbed my sword off the ground and raised used it to block a spear strike. Then brought down my other sword hard and chopped the weapon in half.

Mary looked shocked but recovered when I sent a blade in her direction. She blocked with the blunt half and jabbed at my face with the broken spear end.

I adjusted my tactics to become fast and nimbly taking advantage of the fact that only a small portion of her weapons were sharp and it wouldn't be as easy for her as it was for me to strike a killing blow.

We locked weapons and I kicked her backwards advancing with powerful blows. Mary fell backwards and I thought I had won until I felt vines wrapping around my body. I managed to free one arm but the other was wrapped up tightly against me. I blocked a strike to my stomach but she then used the blunt half of the spear to hit me across the face and knock me down.

Still tied up in vines, I attempted to aim Glory (the name of one of my swords) but Mary simply pinned my arm down and raised her spear. I turned the sword that was still tied up and managed to cut the vines loose and push my opponent off me, but made long cut up my thigh in the process of escaping.

Now free I continued my plan to win the fight (which was basically not to lose) and be crowned champion of the tournament.

I disarmed Mary of her stick like weapon and she did the same to my honour (in case you're confused I mean the short sword), leaving both of us with only one weapon in our hand. She began to circle me occasionally striking at me. I finally decided I had, had enough and gripped my sword with both hands, constantly bringing it down with all my might. She pushed it away and span around aiming at my injured thigh.

I blocked the strike and pulled out a throwing knife and stabbed her through the chest. At first I wondered what would happen. Then she faded into golden light.

Zeus stood up and shouted. 'We have the next eight contestants for round three. We are getting ever closer to crowing the Half-Blood Champion.'

I knelt down in front of the king of the Gods and said. 'Lord Zeus, what has happened to Mary? Did I kill her?'

'No you didn't.' He answered. 'Anyone who gets fatally wounded in this arena will automatically be transported out of it alive.'

'Oh, in that case I rock.' I joked and exited the arena.

**Please copy and paste any mistakes I made into the reviews. Next round will have a twist on each of the battles.**


	8. Round 3

**I decided not to do tgo do the twists. I'm better now so the fights will be more awesome.**

Submit Tributes for my new story the 100th Hunger Games.

**Larissa Lin**** v Catherine Grace McKinley**

I drew my ice and fire swords while Catherine notched an arrow in her bow. I charged, knocking arrows aside as I went. I brought my sword down but Catherine used her half Imperial Gold half Clesterail Bronze knife to block. I aimed my second sword at her stomach but it was caught in the string of bow and she sent it skidding across the floor, using the same technique I saw her do to Maede Kin, in the last round.

I deflected her knife and ducked under a sliver bow. Not wanting to miss and opportunity I stabbed my sword at her ankle. The Hunter pulled her ankle back but I still made a good and proper wound.

Catherine retreated back limping a little and rested on her bow. I was now confident of victory, all I needed to do was exploit her wound and I would make it to the semi finals. I let my sword fly but was bet by a surprising array of knife skills. Despite being injured she was able to knock away my attacks and _nearly_ landed a blow herself.

I took a step and circled my opponent trying to get behind her. I finally found my opening and jabbed at stomach. She leaped out of the way, but in doing so hurt her ankle and landed on it with a thud. I had expected her to cry out in pain or something but it didn't seem to bother her that much. In fact the only sign of pain she showed was flinching.

At first I didn't understand until I remembered that her dad is Apollo the God of healing. This entire fight I had been biding my time and her wound had healed. I could still take advantage of it, but I would have to do it now.

I picked up my ice sword and let loose a fury of attacks, forcing Catherine to walk back, steadily trying to stay upright. I kicked my foot out and it made contact with her ankle.

She went down on the floor and dropped a knife. She tried to notch an arrow in her bow but I kicked it aside before she could fire it. She attempted to reach for her fallen knife but stopped her by pinning both of her arms down with my knees. I raised my sword and plunged it into her stomach. As I suspected she faded into golden light. I smiled, knowing that once again I had won.

**David Brown ****v Taryn Locke**

I pulled out my signature black sword while Taryn drew her own blade pointing it at my chest. I smiled mockingly in my usual cocky, yet sophisticated way. Then I ran, planning on running her threw.

I blocked a thrust and rolled to one side jabbing at my opponent's calf. Taryn deflected the strike and I back away as sh attempted to knick me in the chest. I parried a blow and pushed hard with my own, trying to force her back her back.

But being a child of Ares Taryn seemed to figure out my strategy before I had. She charged forward trying to force me back against the wall. I wouldn't be forced to play this game.

Despite the risks of being cut to pieces I met Taryn's strikes with marching force. I swung my blade but Taryn was fast and ducked under the swing and slashed at the flesh on my arm, drawing blood.

I made a strike, attempting to repay the favour bout she knocked my sword aside and cut across my chin. She gave me a highly smug grin waved her sword mockingly.

'Come on David I thought you were better than this. Has the great son of Nemesis finally been beaten?'

'Two cuts do not mean I'm losing.' I snarled.

'Well it doesn't mean you're winning either, does it?'

I thrust my sword forward angrily, aiming straight at the black heart of my foe. Some people might say that this was a cruel thing to think, but I have a good a valid reason. She really pissed me off.

Taryn managed to block my black blade and tried a strike of her own. I spun on one heel, knocking aside her jigsaw sword and missing her face by a centimetre. We locked swords are facing a couple of inches apart we both starred at each other for a few seconds and then I was kneed in a particular spot. I won't go into any detail but it was very painful.

I fell to the floor dropping my weapon. Taryn put the sword to my throat and I knew I had lost. And been humiliated. Gods the Stoll brothers aren't going to let this go are they?

**Seth Fallen**** v Rena Grey**

I only knew Rena briefly from camp but I did know that she was a powerful opponent and she had made it this far. Still I was confident of victory.

I slashed at her with my rapier but she stepped back to avoid the blade and let leash a fury of attacks with her two stilettos. I deflected them both and made several more strikes and blocked just as many.

I brought my sword down as hard as possible and knocked on of the knives out of her left hand. I lunged with my own stiletto but Rena held out her free hand and smoke emanated from it. As soon as it got close to my nostrils I began to feel faint and dizzy. I stepped back, using my rapier to lean on.

I saw my enemy pull out another V-42 and made several strikes at me. It took all my strength to focus on my opponent and shake off the effects of that strange smoke.

I stepped in close, blocking two attempts to dismember my head from my shoulders and struck her on the jaw with my elbow.

We both glared at each other for a few seconds, recovering from our wounds. At the exact same time that I drew a throwing she pulled out a stiletto and we both sent them at each other with lightning speed. I was sure that they actually passed through each other but I must have been imagining it. I ducked under the knife and saw Rena do the same.

She then sent a small burst of black fire at me but she had concentrated so hard on making it land on its target that the only effect it had on me was sending me back a few feet.

But forced my opponent back with a series of powerful slashes, making her use all of energy to keep up and not get killed. Rena ducked under a strike, moving so fast she seemed like a blur, and swept my legs out from underneath me.

As I fell onto the floor I stabbed her in the knee, causing her to cry out and fall. I jumped on top of her holding my rapier at her throat.

**William Kilmurray**** v Noah Ellis**

I was actually pretty confident of victory. Well that was what I told people, when in reality I thought my odds of winning this fight were fifty, fifty. I knew I was a good fighter but Noah was more experienced and older.

Noah drew his sword and shield, while I drew my two shorter blades. I made the first move jabbing at his side. Noah was quick to react and knocked the swipe aside, then swinging his own sword, which I managed to block.

He pushed me back taking advantage of his strength, delivering powerful blows. I adapted to my usual strategy and nimbly try and avoid his attacks, looking for an opening. On most opponents this plan would have worked but Noah must have seen this coming and kept his shield close to his body, stopping me from stabbing him.

Despite this minor setback (possibly the cause of my defeat) I continued to match his lunges with equal ferocity. Our blades met and he attempted to smash my head in with his shield but I used my second sword to block. I took a few moments to plan out my attacks, you know like he does in the new Sherlock Holmes film **(see A Game of Shadows. It is amazing) **and I realised that I was being completely stupid (as usual) and kicked the man in the shin. I was supposed to kick him in the groin but he had been anticipating this, lifting his knee up to block.

Noah jumped backwards and lunged at me with his blade. I ducked under the swipe and tried to get behind him but he raised his shield to counter and span his sword in a wide arc which I block, knocking the weapon from his hand.

I let loose a fury of attacks. Each one was blocked with his shield but I could tell he was tiring. It was only a matter of time before he was overcome by my attacks. He deflected a blow and swung the half a ton, metal Frisbee at my face.

I made him retreat by jabbing my sword at his throat. I continued my rapid attacks but somehow he always found a way to dodge or block. I stabbed at him with the blade in my left hand, but he ducked and got behind me, pushing me forward.

I turned around and raised my weapons but saw that Noah had gone to pick up his own sword. Filled with new confidence he charged at head on. We fought like demons, slashing, lunging; blocking, ducking. Each time one of us got a hit the other repaid the compliment. He sliced off some of my hair – I did the same. Noah made a gash across my forehead –I nicked the flesh on his arm. I nearly severed a certain part that would have made him a woman (and I don't think his girlfriend would have been too happy with me) – he nearly made me loose an eye.

I raised Honour and Glory to block a strike from my opponent, but I had underestimated his strength and the tiredness in my arms. His sword pinned both of mine to the flaw and hit me with his shield, making me stumble back.

I drew my two throwing knives hoping to level the plain field but it didn't do much good. The first one was knocked out of my hands in a manner of seconds. I then dodged a strike and stabbed the other one in his arm, twisting the hilt. Noah cried out in pain, but did not drop his sword.

Instead he spun around and hit me over the head with his shield. My eyesight went fuzzy as I hit the ground. I tried to get up but felt something cold stab into me. It felt funny until I realised it was a sword. I knew I wasn't going to die but it was a strange sensation. Even thought it was only for a few minutes it hurt like hell. Then I faded into golden light.

**A/N: Please review because  
>Reviews = Motivation<br>Motivation = Me writing faster  
>Me writing faster = Faster update<strong>


	9. Round 4

**Hey guys it's me again. Like I said I need more reviews. I have written something on my profile about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as they are all OC's and Zeus belongs to RR. I only own the arena.**

**Larissa Lin v ****Taryn Locke**

To be honest I had expected to die in the first round. Maybe even before that. Still now that I had gotten this far nothing was going to stop me. I twirled my knife in my hand deciding if I should change it into a sword, spear or keep it as a knife. I weighed up my opponent. Larissa Lin, daughter of Athena. We were both fifteen and a similar height and build. I considered her weaponry; she was wielding twin swords and wearing traditional Greek armour with an owl war helm. A knife was completely out of the question and would need to be able to block two sword strikes. I decided on a spear and engaged my enemy.

I aimed my weapon of choice at Larissa's face but she deflected it with one of her blades and struck at me with the other. I stepped back to avoid the fire sword and struck Larissa in the leg. She stumbled a bit, giving me the opportunity to make a long gash across her arm and forcing her to drop the weapon in her right hand.

I swung the blunt end at her face but she blocked it and lunged at my face. I dropped down on one knee and jumped upwards attacking at her with powerful blows from my spears. Larissa then grabbed my spear and raised her sword. Realising that she was about to chop my sword in half I quickly transformed it into my jigsaw sword.

Larissa screamed and let go, there was a massive cut across her hand. I quickly wrapped it around her shirt and gritted her teeth, continuing to fight me. I side stepped a lunge and grabbed wrist. I used my sword to hit here over her head, then I kicked her in the stomach and she fell easily as her armour weighed her down. Her owl shaped helm was slightly dented and rolled off her head the moment she hit the floor.

She crawled backwards using her sword to block mine (I decided to keep it in sword form now). I saw her trying to get up so push my attacks harder, stepping closer and using two handed strikes. Fortunately her armour made it more difficult for her to get up.

I finally managed to knock her ice blade from her hands and thrusted my weapon at her face. She quickly grabbed her owl helm and blocked it, then sweeping my legs out from underneath me.

I started to get up and saw something fly towards me. I knocked the owl helm out of the way and looked around for Larissa. She had taken her breastplate off and held it up as a shield. I noticed that her hand wasn't bleeding as bad as before, but there was still a fair bit of blood emanating from the wound.

She gradually began to edge her way to one of her fallen swords. Determined to stop her I repeatedly slashed my own sword down powerfully. My arms were tiring but I knew that eventually my opponent would before me.

And I was right. She must have decided as Larissa just threw the armour on the flaw and stood still waiting for me to drive my sword into her. I happily obliged.

**Seth Fallen v ****Noah Ellis**

My foe was Seth Fallen. We had some sort of unspoken rivalry. We were both good swordsman and even though he was a year older I was bigger.

I readied my weapons but Seth didn't do anything. He just stood there, grinning. Finally I couldn't stand it.

'What is it?' I asked.

'How about we do it the old fashioned, no weapons just are fist, hand to hand combat. Come on we've compared who is better at running, who is the best archer and sword fighter. Okay we're still arguing on the sword fighting but we can come back to that latter. And we can't decide back at camp because for some reason we're aloud to try and hack people to pieces but not have a fist fight. Look I promise that if I cheat or if I have devised you in any way I will take a punishment of your choice. I swear it on the River Styx. Besides if I was going to go hand to hand I would have done it the first time I went up against a fellow Demigod.'

I considered this option. If I didn't accept it then it would come down to a fight with our weapons and I wasn't sure if I could defeat him. On the over hand I was bigger and that might make all the difference in a hand to hand fight.

'Alright.' I said. 'I'll do it.'

'Great.' Seth turned to Zeus. 'If it is okay with you my Lord, after all this entire thing is being broadcasted on Hephaestus TV and a twist would make the ratings go up.'

The Lord of the Sky thought about it for a few seconds and then. 'Very well you two may fight in hand to hand combat. The battle will end when one of you is unconscious.'

Some satyrs came to relive us of our weapons and see if we were concealing any. After they left we charged in an attempt to beat the crap out of each over.

He swung his fist at me but I blocked it and put my hands together and brought them hard down on his forehead. Seth staggered a bit obviously dazed. He attempted a blind jab, which I countered with a strike to his left cheek. He attempted a wild haymaker, but I deflected it and employed a body shot and gave a heel kick to his abdomen.

The son of Hypnos crashed against the wall. Credit given were credit's dew despite the four hits I just gave him Seth didn't show any signs of injury.

I decided to land the final blow by punching him hard between the eyes. At the last minute he ducked underneath and my fist came into contact with the wall. I recalled my fist in pain, I noticed some of the skin and come off and I might have broken a finger or two.

My opponent did a roundhouse kick and forced me onto defensive techniques. I blocked his hooks and tried to get in a punch but he was just too fast. I tried to bring both of my hands round to daze him but he knocked both of my hands away with his arms and struck my collar bones.

I reeled my head back to avoid a hit and grabbed his wrist. Before he knew what happened I slammed my fist twice into his head. I attempted to knee him in the stomach, but he stopped me and did two viscous head butts.

I hooked but he knocked it aside and punched me. In retaliation I karate chopped him on the neck. We traded blow for blow, every time he hit me I hit him back.

Seth then ducked and grabbed my arm twisting hit behind my back. He charged towards the wall so he could slam me against it but I pushed off it using my legs and landed on top of him.

I turned over and let my fist loose continuously against his face until he grabbed my fist in his hand and used his other hand to squeeze a part of my neck. Now I don't remember this bit too well but what I think happened was he squeezed a pressure point and out me to sleep. Being related to the God of sleep he could probably do that. At least now we knew who would fight in the final round.

**Copy and paste any mistakes. It would mean a lot to me. And next we go to the final round (insert dramatic music).**


	10. Final round

**Ladies and gentlemen I would just like to say thank you for the reviews as it has been a big help. For this final fight I recommended some good fight music, but the battle doesn't start right away so I would read the introduction to the fight.**

**Battle music: No more sorrow and wake me up inside.**

**Taryn Locke, daughter of Ares 15 v ****Seth Fallen, son of Hypnos 16**

This is it the final round. The arena was packed with Demigods, Gods, Chiron, Satyrs, a few nature spirits and minor Gods. As a publicity stunt Zeus had invited everyone to watch the final round and make him seem like a nice guy. I hate him.

'Ladies and gentlemen.' The king of the Gods voice boomed across the arena. 'We have reached the final round of the Half-Blood tournament and even though they are both great warriors only one will exit here the victor with the prize as a single wish from the Gods. I swear on the River Styx to grant any reasonable request from the victor. Now without any further interruptions let the final round of the Half-Blood tournament commence.'

I charged at her, my rapier levelled at her stomach and she charged at me, her jigsaw sword trailing behind ready to swing. I thrusted my blade forward but it was knocked aside with lightning speed and sliced it at my face. I stepped back and blocked another strike, stabbing at her but the blow was sidestepped.

We fought back and forth dodging, hacking, slashing. Our blades locked and I kicked her in the back of her leg, tripping her up and making her go down on one. I brought my sword down but she rolled out of the way and slashed at my ankle. The cut was only small but I decided to repay the favour and nick the flesh on her forearm.

I was fighting like a demon and so was Taryn. I have to say that despite all my speed and strength, she matched it with equal ferocity. It must have been an advantage of being a child of Ares. I leaned back as her sword missed my neck by a centimetre.

I let loose a fury of attacks which were fended off. I then swung my sword at her legs but the swing was jumped over and she landed on the flat of my blade.

I stepped backwards to avoid a strike and ducked under another. I was now unarmed and my rapier lay a couple of feet behind by opponent. I tried to move around her and get close but she seemed to know exactly what I was doing. I quickly dodged a lunge and grabbed Taryn's hand and brought my knee hard against her fingers, making her drop her weapon.

I unsheathed my stiletto and throwing knife, smiling smugly. That is until she cart wheeled backwards and picked up _my_ rapier. She has the nerve to try and kill me with _my _own sword in the final round. Oh I am so going to kill her.

My first blow was knocked aside but I did manage to use my throwing knife to block hers.

I ducked under a blow and got behind her, impaling one of my knives in her arm and running the other one through her stomach.

She then faded into golden light and I was left standing alone. The entire Arena had gone silent until Zeus started clapping. Then more joined in until the whole place was a thunder of applause.

'Behold our Half-Blood champion Seth Fallen the son of Hypnos.' Everyone was chanting my name as I exited the ready to claim my prize.


End file.
